The Friendship Comfort
by no73
Summary: Amy needs a friend and finds comfort in an unexpected way.


**A/N:A one-shot I had in my head that I needed to get out. Totally out of character I know, totally against the show, I know. I just needed to get it out of my head. Ax**

73

"Come on Amy I'll drive you home." Bernadette said gently as she helped her friend up from Pennys sofa and guided her towards the door.

"Bernie can you stay with her? Penny asked concerned. "I've not seen her like this before."

"Yes no problem, I doubt Howie will even notice." Bernadette answered not quite able to disguise the bitter tone in her voice. As Penny watched her two friends leave she pondered how the evening had taken such a sudden turn.

Fridays were girls night. The boys were across the hall and while their men played games the girls would drink wine and catch up on their lives. Tonight though on arrival Amy had been sad. When Penny had asked if everything was Ok her reply of "If you are Sheldon Cooper then yes!" response caused Penny to raise her eyebrows and Bernie to shove a glass of wine in her hand. Amy it seemed, had once again asked Sheldon if he thought their relationship would become physical and once again Sheldon had said it was 'a possibility'.

"Its never going to happen." Amy said sipping her wine and trying not to cry. "I have waited years, given him ample opportunity, and he has shown no inclination to stray from his oh so rigid schedule. No I need to face facts Sheldon may have feelings for me but if I want a physical relationship I need to leave him." The sob she couldn't quite control had Penny and Bernie rushing to her side, with Penny threatening to go junior rodeo on Sheldon.

Amy smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Its my fault. He has never lied, he has always told me that he had no interest in that kind of thing. When we first met I didn't either; but now, now I would just like someone to hold me if I was sad, kiss me hello because they are pleased to see me. Not hold my hand in the cinema because it is the 3rd Thursday and written in an agreement. Its not his fault, I agreed and I made the choice. But now well now I need to decide if I want to continue."

Penny cleared the glasses away and was thankful she had let herself succumb to Leonard's charms, who'd have thought she wold be the one happy in a stable releationship. Things were good and she was grateful.

73

Bernie sat Amy down and went to make coffee. Bringing two mugs to the table she placed them down and looked at her friend.

"It'll be OK Amy. Sheldon just needs more time."

"So how long do I give him? Its been 3 years! Bernie I realise when I see you and Howard together that I would like that. Someone to go home too, someone to talk too at the end of the day. Maybe kids one day too. The sex is not the main thing I guess. But sometime I feel I give Sheldon everything and get very little back."

Bernadette closed her eyes and lay her head on the back of the chair. "Things are not always as they seem you know. I love Howard but its not perfect. And yes I am talking about the sex. Lets just say he should have given the drugs I brought home more of a chance!"

"Bernie can you stay tonight?" Amy asked quietly.

"Of course I can." Bernie smiled and pulled Amy towards her. The hug was fierce and both women unconsciously closed their eyes tight clinging to the comfort being offered.

Releasing Bernie slowly Amy said "I need another drink." and moving to the kitchen found a bottle of unopened brandy she had been given from a work colleague. Adding a generous amount to each of their coffee she sat back down.

"You and Penny have been so good to me." She said quietly. "Sometimes I feel so alone. Sheldon didn't deserve what I said earlier. I know he is trying. I know he has made lots of adjustments for me. I just get impatient." Amy rested her head on Bernie shoulder and closed her eyes. Smiling she said "If I did this to Sheldon he would run screaming from the room. He gets nervous when I touch him. I'm not sure why its not as if I am a man eater about to ravish his body." Sitting up she looked at Bernie. "Do you think that's how he sees me?"

Bernie shook her head. "No Amy, he is just different. And I do think he will get there one day. It depends if you are willing to wait though."

"Is it worth it?" Amy asked sadly.

She felt Bernie shrug and say quietly "Yes. But its not perfect Amy. It isn't like in the films."

"Are you happy?" Amy asked now she sipped her coffee and felt the brandy warming her.

"Yes, but like I say its not perfect. I know Howie loves me. I know he tries."

"But?..." Amy could sense a sadness she hadn't noticed before.

"Well I guess, like you, sometime I feel alone. Howie and his mother are so close. Sometimes I would like him to put me first."

"But he seems so attentive, presents, songs, he really loves you."

"Yes. I'm being mean!" Bernie sipped her coffee then said "I blame the brandy! Lets just say he tries and he tries hard, but well in the bedroom things are far from perfect and sometimes I miss out."

"Oh!" Amy whispered. Snuggling in close she wrapped an arm around Bernie and closed her eyes. "This is what I want." she said slowly. "If I were to talk like this with Sheldon he would freak. Why is it easier with girls?"

"I guess we want the same thing, so we can sympathise." Bernie finished her coffee and placed her mug on a side table. Closing her eyes she let herself relax.

Soon both women were asleep arms around each other.

73

The lips touching hers woke her and she moved closer to the warmth. As her mind registered the hand stroking her hair Bernie closed her eyes tighter and prayed he didn't stop. He wasn't normally this gentle, or slow. As the thought went through her head her own hand moved to grasp his head; but it wasn't Howard's hair she felt, as the long silky hair slipped through her fingers Bernadette opened her eyes and registered Amy. Pulling back she said "Amy what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." and quickly letting go Amy shifted to the other end of the sofa.

"Amy calm down its OK." Bernie reached for her hand. "It is just the brandy and the conversation we had."

Amy just nodded.

"Amy?"

"Its not the brandy. I'm lonely Bernie. I shouldn't have kissed you. I just wanted to feel close."

"Come here." Bernie pulled Amy towards her and kissed her forehead soothingly. "Amy its OK. And I'm flattered. Id have thought Penny was more your type!" she grinned trying to lighten the situation.

Amy didn't answer she just let Bernie stroke her hair. She had almost drifted back to sleep when she felt Bernie kiss her head again and she lifted her head slightly only to find Bernie face inches from her own. Not taking her eyes off her friend, Bernie closed the gap and pressed her lips to Amy.

As Bernie rubbed Amy's back soothingly Amy herself let her own hands move from her friends waist to her hair. As she felt Bernie tongue touch her lips she groaned and her fingers tightened. Eyes now tightly shut Amy let the sensation wash over her, Bernie's sweet perfume, her small stroking hands. But it was her dancing tongue that was causing Amy to breath heavier. Pulling back she breathed deeply and looked at Bernadette who was blinking her large eyes at her. Seeing no judgement in the gaze Amy lowered her head again taking the initiative this time, moving one hand to her friends breast and earning a groan as she stroked Bernie as she dreamed Sheldon may one day touch her.

She felt Bernie nipples harden under her touch and knew her own were mirroring them. As she felt small fingers push her blouse up she realised this was really happening, and she let herself relax at the touch. Her chest heaving as she felt the air entering and leaving her lungs only to be forced out as she gasped when the fingers reached to stroke her nipples. Both women moved slowly, kissing and stroking, their clothing banished until only in their underwear. They kissed gentley, unhurried and filled with a tenderness and trust.

Bernie took Amy's hand and moved it to her panties and needing no instruction Amy teased the nub poking its way out in need of attention. Feeling wetness pool between her own legs Amy smiled as she felt Bernie mirror her own actions and together they teased each other to completion. Kissing Bernadette gently Amy pulled the blanket of the back of the sofa over the pair of them and resting Bernie's head on her breast hugged her gently.

73

Opening her eyes Bernie focused on the empty brandy bottle. Blinking she saw a pile of clothes on the floor and sitting up slowly she saw Amy breathing softly, a smile on her face. She looked at her watch. It was 9 o'clock and she had promised Howard she would be home by 10 to take his mother shopping.

Considering how much she had drank Bernie realised she felt more relaxed than she had in months. Pulling her clothes on and quietly moving the mugs to the kitchen she wrote Amy a note, kissed her head and let herself out.

73

**Amy,**

**Sorry I had to leave. Taking Mrs Wolowitz shopping. It appears we drank all your brandy. I will buy you a new bottle. Call Sheldon Amy, give him a chance. I will ring you later. Bx**

Amy smiled. Bernie was right. She had been upset, stressed by work and her anger had made her rash decision to end her relationship with Sheldon. She would see if he wanted to come round for dinner. She had hot-dogs in the fridge, she could make spaghetti.

73


End file.
